Episode 1900 (27 January 2000)
Synopsis Jackie tells Steve she wants to call the police, and he tells her there's no point, nothing was stolen. Jackie says that's the point, they're obviously stalking him. Steve says the police would just tell them to improve security, and he's doing it. He has some extremely heavy security installed by Jeff, and then calls a private detective to search for Claudia. Rosa tells Beppe she shouldn't have interfered yesterday, and Beppe says it's forgotten, and after what she said he told Sandra not to come back. Rosa tells Irene she feels guilty about telling Beppe the "embellished" version of the conversation with Sandra. Irene says it was just a white lie to get the desired effect. Phil tells Mel he's just put the deposit down on the vicarage, and he'll be their new landlord as soon as it's finalised, so they won't have to move out. Dan tells Pauline and she moans about how Mel has caused so much unhappiness and Ian won't be very pleased to hear that. Ian arrives in the Vic and Pauline tells him that Phil is letting Melanie stay on. Ian says Phil and Mel are a pair of spiteful toerags who like making people's life miserable, and he will make sure they don't succeed this time. Mel asks Natalie to play snooker for the Vic, and meanwhile, Robbie is asking Barry to play against nasty old Dan (Ricky and Robbie both have an irrational dislike of Dan), and both of them agree and promise to get the other to play. Kim asks Fred about people being homosexual, and Fred reassures her that her mother isn't "Nazi scum", as bitchy Sonia called her, because she's a nice person the rest of the time and they just need to help her understand. Josie comes in and obviously is very upset to see Kim with Fred, and she says that his private life is private but he shouldn't be around young children. Fred takes offence, saying that's a very serious implication, and tells Josie she's setting Kim a bad example and leaves. Kim tells Josie that her saying homosexuals are bad would be as bad as if Fred refused to talk to them because they're black. Terry provides a cooked dinner for Irene for their anniversary (although it's tomorrow). He shows her the car and she asks "Where did you get the... You stole MY money to buy me a car that I don't want!" Terry persuades her that it's a lovely car and they go for a drive. Irene is won over! Roy tells Janine to get the rubber gloves out to tidy up after her unruly party, and did she think he would give in and do it himself? She whines about girls being spiteful at school if you're not cool and he wouldn't know because he hasn't got a daughter. Roy looks black and Janine apologises and asks what's wrong, so Roy tells her that he did have a daughter but she died. Janine says sorry and Roy helps her clear up. Steve comes into the restaurant and casually asks Rosa about Teresa, and gets to see the postcard from Matthew and Teresa that came today. Steve phones someone up to "take him up on the offer" and later returns to put a gun in the safe at the club. Phil explains to Lisa that he didn't mean that he didn't care when he said "go for it" and he really doesn't want her to go. Jackie takes a call at the restaurant saying that Joe has football practice so pick him up an hour later than usual, and she tells Rosa, who is pleased she'll have an hour to herself. However, when Beppe arrives back he tells them that the school always give a name and send a letter so that you'll know who's responsible for the kids, and he rushes off, but it's too late and Joe has been "picked up at the normal time" - obviously by Sandra. Beppe is very worried. Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve *Michael Greco as Beppe *Race Davies as Jackie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Krystle Williams as Kim *Joan Hooley as Josie *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Howard Teale as Teacher *Mark Flitton as PC Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes